fairytailfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Ft.
|kanji=Ｆｔ． |rōmaji= |band=Funkist |song number=03 |starting episode=Episode 25 |ending episode=Episode 35 |previous song=Sense of Wonder |next song=R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game }} Ft. adalah lagu pembuka ketiga dari anime Fairy Tail yang dinyanyikan oleh Funkist. Karakter Yang Muncul Lirik Versi TV Rōmaji= Woe Woe Woe... Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou Kimi wa hitori nanka ja naize? Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide (Woe Woe Woe) Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima (Woe Woe Woe) Kimi o terashiten da hikari (Woe Woe Woe) Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (Woe Woe Woe) Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari Woe Woe Woe... |-| English= Woe Woe Woe... It'll be all right! I'll yell it out countless times. I believe your every tomorrow will be shining. The intersection of all people whose dreams have come true is one point: Never giving up. And that's why we're not gonna lose! When it seems like you'll be blown away by the headwinds, Grasp this land, try to take a chance. Because you're not alone anymore, got it? Go forward, more and more! Don't give up on your awesome dream! (Woe Woe Woe) That's right, don't cry! Move on, my way! Now, with the light shining down upon you (Woe Woe Woe) Don't even think about something like giving up! (Woe Woe Woe) Even if you trade being hurt again for strength. (Woe Woe Woe) Your eyes, always looking straight ahead, Now can surely see the light! Woe Woe Woe... |-| Kanji= Woe Woe Woe... 大丈夫 俺が何万回も叫んでやる 君の明日が全て 輝いていると信じてる 夢を叶えた全ての人に 重なり合う共通点 諦めなかったって事 それだけさ負けんなよ! 向かい風に流されくじけそうな時は この手握れ Try to take a chance もう 君は一人なんかじゃないぜ も っともっと前へ前へ 君のイカした夢諦めないで (Woe Woe Woe) そう泣いてないで進めMy way今 君を照らしてんだ光 (Woe Woe Woe) 諦めなんか全部捨てて 強さと引き替えにまた傷ついて (Woe Woe Woe) でも君のまっすぐな瞳には いま見えるだろ光 Woe Woe Woe... |-| Indonesia= Woe Woe Woe... Tak apa aku akan berteriak berkali kali. Aku percaya setiap masa depanmu kan bersinar terang. Persimpangan semua mimpi seseorang yang telah menjadi nyata telah menjadi satu inti. Jangan pernah menyerah, dan itu mengapa kita takkan kalah! Saat seperti kau akan terbawa hembusan angin, Sentuhlah tanah ini, Karena kita tak pernah sendirian, kau mengerti? Berjalanlah kedepan, lagi dan lagi! Jangan menyerah dengan mimpi mu yang hebat itu! (Woe Woe Woe) Itu benar, janganglah menangis, bergerak kejalan ku! Sekarang, cahaya yang menyilaukan dibawahmu (Woe Woe Woe) Jangan pernah memikirkan untuk menyerah! (Woe Woe Woe) Dan jika kau merasa tersakiti untuk kekuatan. (Woe Woe) Matamu kan menatap kedepan, Sekarang pastinya melihat cahaya itu! Versi Lengkap Rōmaji= Woe Woe Woe... Daijoubu ore ga nanman kai mo sakende yaru Kimi no ashita ga subete kagayaite iru to shinjiteru Yume o kanaeta subete no hito ni kasanariau kyoutsuuten Akirame nakattatte koto soredake sa maken nayo Mukaikaze ni nagasare kujike sou na toki wa Kono te nigire TRY TO TAKE A CHANCE mou Kimi wa hitori nanka ja naize? Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no ikashita yume akiramenaide (woe woe woe) Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima (woe woe woe) Kimi o terashiten da hikari (woe woe woe) Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite (woe woe woe) Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari YOU CAN DO, DON'T GIVE UP. YO, WAKE UP! Akeru subete no asa ga so THAT'S FOR YOUR LIFE Ame no hi, hare no hi, inochi no hi Moeru honoo wa CHANCE to onaji i NOBODY KNOWS TRUTH AND FUTURE sou sa Kotae wa koko ni aru, ALWAYS IN YOUR HEART! Asu o shiranu kono sekai sa moyase kokoro o BELIEVE YOUR HEART! Ima wa kitto naite CRY DAY bokura tsuyoku wa naishi yowasa daite Demo karasanaide ame ni saita hana Kimi o tsutsumikon da sekai Kanashimi nanka itsuka kieru namida to hikikae ni mata yasashiku narukara Kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro hikari Ookinakaze ni fukarete yureta boku no kokoro no oku no chiisana yume Michibata no hana ni jibun kasanete Tobe nu sora o miagete hitori de naita Ah! Hane wa naikedo Mou bokura hitori ja nai Boku ni tarinai mono wa kimi ga Kimi ni tarinai mono wa boku ga Kasanari awaserya mugendai Ano hiroisora ni mo te ga todokuze! Motto motto mae e mae e kimi no Ikashita yume akiramenaide Sou naite nai de susume MY WAY ima Kimi o terashiten da hikari Akirame nanka zenbu sutete tsuyosa to hikikae ni mata kizutsuite Demo kimi no massugu na hitomi ni wa Ima mieru daro mirai! Woe woe woe... |-| English= It'll be all right! I'll yell it out countless times. I believe your every tomorrow will be shining. The intersection of all people whose dreams have come true is one point: Never giving up. And that's why we're not gonna lose! When it seems like you'll be blown away by the headwinds, Grasp this land, try to take a chance. Because you're not alone anymore, got it? Go forward, more and more! Don't give up on your awesome dream! That's right, don't cry! Move on, my way! Now, with the light shining down upon you Don't even think about something like giving up! Even if you trade being hurt again for strength. Your eyes, always looking straight ahead, Now can surely see the light! You can do it, Don't give up, Yo, Wake up!! Every morning, That's for your life Rainy days, sunny days, the flame that burns as the fire of life has meaning and opportunity? Nobody knows truth and future are so The answer is here, always in your heart Burn the world know the mind tomorrow; Believe in your heart! She's crying now embracing our weakness, Enveloped the world still blooms or withers in the rain To relent and eventually disappear in exchange for something You will look the light, straight in your eyes. In the back of my mind a little dream of the gale shook the large world. He Cried one of his repeated laments, looking at the sky, and roadside flowers Ah, but we are not alone, but the other wing. I am not worthy to be enough for you; you are me 'll Even reach that infinite sky, happiness overlap. Go forward, more and more! Don't give up on your awesome dream! That's right, don't cry! Move on, my way! Now, with the light shining down upon you. Your eyes, always looking straight ahead, Now can surely see the future! |-| Kanji= 大丈夫 俺が何万回も叫んでやる 君の明日が全て 輝いていると信じてる 夢を叶えた全ての人に 重なり合う共通点 諦めなかったって事 それだけさ負けんなよ! 向かい風に流されくじけそうな時は この手握れ Try to take a chance もう 君は一人なんかじゃないぜ もっともっと前へ前へ 君のイカした夢諦めないで そう泣いてないで進めMy way今 君を照らしてんだ光 諦めなんか全部捨てて 強さと引き替えにまた傷ついて でも君のまっすぐな瞳には いま見えるだろ光 You can do, Don’t give up, Yo, Wake up!! 明ける全ての朝が　そうThat’s for your life 雨の日、晴れの日、命の火　燃える炎はチャンスと同じ意! Nobody knows truth and future そうさ 答えはココにあるAlways in your heart 明日を知らぬこの世界さ　燃やせ心をBelieve your heart 今はきっと泣いてCry day 僕ら強くはないし弱さ抱いて でも枯らさないで雨に咲いた花　君を包み込んだ世界 悲しみなんかいつか消える　涙と引き換えにまた優しくなるから 君のまっすぐな瞳には　今見えるだろう光 大きな風に吹かれて揺れた　僕の心の奥の小さな夢 道端の花に自分重ねて　飛べぬ空を見上げて一人で泣いた Ah　羽はないけど　もう僕ら一人じゃない 僕に足りないものは君が　君に足りないものは僕が 重なりあわせりゃ無限大　あの広い空にも手が届くぜ もっともっと前へ前へ 君のイカした夢諦めないで そう泣いてないで進めMy way今 君を照らしてんだ光 諦めなんか全部捨てて 強さと引き替えにまた傷ついて でも君のまっすぐな瞳には いま見えるだろ未来 |-| Indonesia= Woe Woe Woe... Tak apa aku akan berteriak berkali kali. Aku percaya setiap masa depanmu kan bersinar terang. Persimpangan semua mimpi seseorang yang telah menjadi nyata telah menjadi satu inti. Jangan pernah menyerah, dan itu mengapa kita takkan kalah! Saat seperti kau akan terbawa hembusan angin, Sentuhlah tanah ini, Karena kita tak pernah sendirian, kau mengerti? Berjalanlah kedepan, lagi dan lagi! Jangan menyerah dengan mimpi mu yang hebat itu! (Woe Woe Woe) Itu benar, janganglah menangis, bergerak kejalan ku! Sekarang, cahaya yang menyilaukan dibawahmu (Woe Woe Woe) Jangan pernah memikirkan untuk menyerah! (Woe Woe Woe) Dan jika kau merasa tersakiti untuk kekuatan. (Woe Woe) Matamu kan menatap kedepan, Sekarang pastinya melihat cahaya itu! kau dapat melakukannya, Jangan menyerah, Yo, Bangkitlah !! Setiap pagi, Itu untuk hidup mu Hari hujan, hari-hari cerah, api yang membara bagai api kehidupan memiliki makna dan kesempatan? Tidak ada yang tahu kebenaran dan masa depan Jawabannya ada di sini, selalu di hati Anda Membara dunia dengan pikiran hari esok; Percaya dalam hatimu! Dia menangis sekarang merangkul kelemahan kita, Menyelimuti dunia masih mekar atau layu dalam hujan Mengalah dan akhirnya menghilang dalam pertukaran untuk sesuatu kau akan melihat cahaya, langsung di mata mu. Di bagian belakang pikiran saya mimpi sedikit angin yang mengguncang dunia besar. Dia Menangis salah satu dari ratapan nya diulang, melihat langit, dan bunga pinggir jalan Ah, tapi kita tidak sendirian, tetapi sayap lainnya. Aku tidak layak untuk menjadi cukup bagi Anda; Anda me Akan Bahkan mencapai langit yang tak terbatas, kebahagiaan tumpang tindih. Berjalanlah kedepan, lagi dan lagi! Jangan menyerah dengan mimpi mu yang hebat itu! (Woe Woe Woe) Itu benar, janganglah menangis, bergerak kejalan ku! Sekarang, cahaya yang menyilaukan dibawahmu (Woe Woe Woe) Jangan pernah memikirkan untuk menyerah! (Woe Woe Woe) Dan jika kau merasa tersakiti untuk kekuatan. (Woe Woe) Matamu kan menatap kedepan, Sekarang pastinya melihat cahaya itu! Kategori:Musik Kategori:Lagu Pembuka